Universal View
by Slasher2256
Summary: All around the world, new Heroes discover their powers. Which side will they take? To save the world or to join Kensei? Spoilers, major OC and maybe AU because no other Heroes besides Adam and his group are mentioned.
1. Genesis

Author's Note: Hiya! This is an all OC story about Heroes all across the world. Well, actually, it has all OCs and people from Adam Monroe (Takezo Kensei)'s group. So, yeah. Spoilers. Btw, I'll just bold people speaking in foreign langauges. Coming up with names is hard too, so just ignore the weird last names I try to create.

-Salvador, Brazil-

(Carlos Tsanjiti 10:00 AM)

Carlos stared upwards, watching yet another bird fly by. He finally decided to sit up with a husky sigh, eyes wandering around. Posters of too many people were taped to the allyway below. He hopped down from the rooftop and blinked, staring at one that had caught his gaze.

"**What's this?**" he inquired, ripping it off the brick wall to observe it.

"**WANTED: JOSE LACARTO**

**SUBJECT HAS BEEN ACCUSED OF ATTACKING OTHER CITIZENS**

**HAS BEEN KNOWN TO CREATE A WIDE RANGE OF POISON FROM NOWHERE GOING UP TO A 5 MILE RADIUS**

**A B-CLASS CRIMINAL, CAUSED DEATH OF MANY..**"

"**What a bunch of bull,**" Carlos hissed. He eyes lingered on the third sentance much too long though. He looked around anxiously and placed his hand upon the brick wall, wondering if it would happen again. He watched the bricks grow dimmer and dimmer in color before the wall finally began to crumble into dust. He pulled his hand away and the wall remained as it was.

-London, England-

(Spencer Nott 10:00 AM)

Spencer ran a hand through wavy chesnut hair. He took another bite of his bacon, wondering if he could get a biscut before leaving. He shook his head. Dear ol' mum has eyes like a hawk these days, and Spencer knew it. He finished his breakfast and hurried to place the plate into the sink.

"Where are you goin'?" his mother grunted from the next room. Spencer stared at the door and gave a little smirk.

"I'll be goin' out, mum. See you later." He said hurriedly, rushing to slam the door shut. He ran out into the fresh air and inhaled the the warmth of the sunshine, letting it all sink in. He began to walk in a nice, deliberate pace, wondering what he should do today.

"Today," he muttered to himself, staring around in hopes of something to do. "Today, I'll get to the top of Big Ben, with the help of some little friends.."

-Venice, Italy-

(Olivia Gennaio 10:30 AM)

"**Giuseppe, I'm going out, I'll be back soon,**" Olivia called to her older brother. A grunt was the reply that came seconds later. She slammed the door shut and walked outside. Wind ran through raven black hair, against a tan face. Olivia smiled. She loved it here in Italy. Her parents could live where ever they wanted to. Olivia had chosen to move with her brother back where both were born in Italy. He was 28 after all. And Olivia was 17. She could take care of herself. She heald a piece of paper and a pen in one hand, walking to a fountain. Her favorite fountain. She was going to write to her pen pal again.

"**Olivia, there you are!**" Olivia turned to see her friend, Maria, rushing over to her. Olivia gave her a warm smile and Maria chuckled.

"**Always full of smiles and sunshine, Olivia is, eh?**" Olivia let out a laugh, and that seemed sweet as well. Maria smiled, sitting down next to her.

"**I'm writing to my penpal in America!**" Olivia explained. "**He can speak Italian too, but he writes back in both Italian and English so I can learn.**"

"**What's his name? What does he describe himself as?**" Maria questioned teasingly, poking Olivia. Olivia blushed some.

"**He describes himself as a man who's seen the world and survived it. His name, he wouldn't tell me. He asked me to just call him Monroe.**"

-Beijing, China-

(Lee Fung 11:00 AM)

Lee walked along the road, unruly black hair blowing in the wind. He was on his way to practice. He let out a sigh and stared upwards.

"**Everything feels too natural today,**" he muttered, brows furrowing. He arrived at the dojo minutes later, still in a daze. He took a wooden sword, preparing to spar with his master. They both bowed and began. Lee's sword met the masked sensei's, clashing again and again, less and less time between each hit. Now Lee was insane, creating complex moves before finally hitting his master from an open spot. He fell back and Lee let out a small laugh before taking the mask off. There it was, once again. The same familiar face with such an average tan, matted with dirt and sweat as if he had been fighting forever. The thin blonde hair, the narrowed eyes, the labored breath. Lee smiled.

"**Kensei-senpai...Wait. Are you related to Takezo Kensei?**" Lee asked, forgetting his original sentance. The man chuckled.

"**It's just a coincidence.**"

-Napier, New Zealand-

(Emma Syndey 12:00 PM)

"Oi, Ian." Emma chirped, hugging her boyfriend from behind. Ian chuckled and spun her around, placed a chaste kiss on her lips.

_Young and in love,_ Emma thought dreamily. She was young, only about 22. Ian was 24, but they didn't care much about age. 2 years didn't make much of a difference. They swayed in their kiss before finally breaking apart, Emma's eyes sparkling darkly. They kissed again, unknowing of both being watched on screen. Blonde hair swished from a lab like room and a chuckle rang through it.

"All around the world? These ones seem too boring.."

-Quebec, Canada-

(Jennette Walker 1:00 PM)

Jenny sighed, peering around through scarlet rimmed glasses. Short, curly auburn hair whipped in the cold wind. Honestly, it was too cold in Canada. She walked forward, eyeing her old husks of ice cold breath. She snapped her eyes shut and concentrated as hard as she could. The sun peeked out from behind the clouds and the wind settled to a subtle breeze. Warmth began to flow and melt the ice on the ground. She let out a long gust of breath, swaying a bit before falling on the ground. Jenny always over did it.

-Kingston, Jamaica-

(Kadeem Turner 1:30 PM)

Kadeem let out a sigh. Such calm, beauty on the islands. All of the isolation, all of the beauty. It had been wasted on him, suffocating Kadeem. He longed to escape into some place crowded. Some place that had unpredictable weather. He walked along the shore, staring off into sea. He stalked off to the small shack in a secluded spot noone would ever find. He strut in and loomed over the man lieing on the bed. He seemed to be worn out, his breath labored, his body overheating. He stared at Kadeem, trying to ask him something between wheezes.

"Forget it," Kadeem murmured. "Don't waste your strength. Just tell me. Who are you?" He perked a brow, folding arms over his torso.

"M-my name.." the man wheezed, a pained expression on his face, "ee-is.." He tried to gesture to himself. _He must be foreign, his English isn't that well_, Kadeem noticed.

"Jose LaCarto.."

-----------------------

**Author's Note: Ooh. I have a lot of cliffhangers and a lot of people. And there are more. Yes, that obviously means there will be death of my OC's. Btw, there are some major characters not dwelled on much in this chapter. Giuseppe, Jose, Maria, Ian and others. If you have any countries you want a Hero to be from, I will credit you for them. I also need to come up with more powers for people. Well, I'll accept suggestions for that too. Also, I'll start posting it once a week. How about on Tuesdays!? Yeah, Tuesdays. So that way Mondays dont suck, neither do Tuesdays, and Wednesday is halfway through the week. Bye!**


	2. Connected

Author's Note: I will not be introducing new people yet. It dwells upon the events of the first set of introductions. And, uh, yeah. No way I can wait until next Tuesday when I have an idea for the chapter right here right now. So, sorry. I'll be having chapters out sooner than expected! D And, the whole timezone thing, just ignore it. Its kind of confusing.

-Napier, New Zealand-

(Emma Syndey 12:00 PM)

Emma woke up late the next day. She could always wake up late. She graduated last year and had off from work on the weekends. Emma decided that she wasn't ready for a professional job yet, so she works at a local daycare. Emma was a major kid lover. She stretched and sighed, walking to her bathroom of the apartment. She stared at herself in the mirror. Sun tanned skin, dirty blonde wavy locks that fell to her shoulders. Warm blue eyes that twinkled and a smile that could warm anyone's heart. She took a sky blue tank top and jean caprees, laying them out for after her shower. The woman let out a relaxing sigh as she turned on the shower to let the water flow. She undressed and stepped in numbly, letting the rushing warmth awaken her senses.

"Ahh." She let out another relaxed sigh, wetting her hair. Her phone made a small chirp and Emma's wet hand blindly searched for a button. She found it and pressed, allowing herself to veiw the text.

From: Unknown

Message: Hey, com meet me the beach. 3

Emma stared at it and shrugged. She liked taking a walk on the beach anyways. Did Ian say something about a new phone?

-Venice, Italy-

(Olivia Gennaio 1:00 PM)

People had described Olivia as 'pure' and 'beautiful'. She was pretty and she was one of the nicest people everyone knew. Tan skin, long raven black hair. Gentle brown eyes and a musical laugh. She always wore clothing of the softest colors: a spring green, a baby blue, or tickle-me-pink. Today she wore a nice, dim yellow shirt made of soft material and jeans. Her hair was tied in a ponytail with a scarlet ribbon. Olivia was eager for Monroe's reply to her last letter. She had given him a link to a chatroom where it translated langauges. But she asked him to tell her if he was going to go on it. The mail came and there was the familiar envelope he always used. She tore it open and began to read.

"**Dear Olivia,**

**I would love to come onto the chatroom with you. You're a really fun pen pal, so I would like to ask if you want to meet me in New York. I can bring my student along. Answer me in the chatroom. If not, we'll still be penpals! **

**Sorry for the short letter,**

**Monroe.**"

She read over and almost screamed. A trip to New York!? She'd love to. Olivia darted to the computer and logged on.

**JanuaryGirl has logged on.**

**Monroe: hello, olivia**

**JanuaryGirl: hi! i'd love to go to new york with you!**

**Monroe: that's fantastic! my student and i will be leaving tonight**

**JanuaryGirl: okay. i'll leave tonight too. bye!**

**Monroe: bye!**

**JanuaryGirl has signed off.**

**Monroe has signed off.**

Olivia almost screamed again. She stopped. She needed to make sure Giuseppe did not know about this at all. She rushed upstairs to go pack discreetly. She'd leave tonight...

-Beijing, China-

(Lee Fung 3:00 PM)

Lee was an average kid at 19. He was practicing martial arts and sword fighting. He had unruly black hair that managed to grow down to his shoulders. He was fairly tall and lean, looking muscular at first appearance. His eyes were a slate grey, amazing how kind they could look at times. He was on his way to the dojo, his sensei had called him over a few minutes ago. A braced smile was worn upon his lips as he entered.

Lee walked into the dojo as his sensei turned off the laptop. Lee smiled.

"**Hello, sensei.**" He greeted, raising a hand. Kensei chuckled.

"**Hello, Lee. Would you like to take a trip with me?**"

-London, England-

(Spencer Nott 1:00 PM)

Spencer had finished his task yesterday. He prepared to do it again. It had gotten cold, so today he wore a jacket over the grey t-shirt. He concentrated, blankness filling his light sepia eyes. Two hawks fluttered over to him, cawing in annoyance. They argued with each other for about a minute before one grabbed the upper part of Spencer's jacket. The other heald onto the lower part. He concentrated again, the hawks flying forward to take him off to Big Ben. His house was right near there, he could see it. And even more worse, he could see the soldiers barging into it with a crash.

-Napier, New Zealand-

(Emma Syndey 12:30 PM)

Emma walked along the beach, searching for Ian. Instead, a woman a few years older than her beckoned to Emma. Emma rushed forward. This woman had straight, honey blonde hair. She pasted a poisonous smile upon her face, a feigned happiness masking her expression. Emma gave her a questioning look.

"Hello, Emma." She said with a brilliant smile. "I'm going to make a deal with you."

"Whats the deal?" The Austrailian accent inquired, Emma's head tilting.

"Well, if you join us..Your little Ian won't break up with you." The sickeningly sweet tone replied.

"Who exactly would be 'us' and why would Ian break-up with me?" Emma stepping forward.

"Well, my name is Elle. And Ian would break-up with you because he's not gay. He doesn't want sweetness, a happy adult cheerleader for a girlfriend. No, he wants some action. All men do. High-school's over, Emma. The cheerleaders of that time are probably hookers now. Time to grow up. To put your ability to the test."

"How do you know about that?" Emma hissed, eyes narrowing. Elle chuckled lightly.

"It doesn't matter, now does it. Ian has one too. He won't tell you. You don't mean much to him if you can't be aggresive. Don't be a push-over, Emma. Take the deal."

--------------------------------

_"To connect. All around the world, we are connected. From any single country, we will find our way to another. To begin the path to connection, it is hard. Frustrating. Mournful. It could be death, envy, longing. Anything to connect every single one."_

--------------------------------

Spencer watched the soldiers barge into his home, hearing his mother's shouts of protests before a row of gunshots sounded. The screams stopped. He stared at the doorway and shook his head. Staring down at the water below, many feet below, Spencer fell.

--------------------------------

"LET ME IN!" Kadeem pounded on the jetplane that had come to take some people to America. He slammed his hands on it more, crying in protest.

"THERE'S STILL ROOM! LET ME IN!"

-------------------------------

Olivia gave one look of regret at the airport. She had run away and paid for a private plane so no questions would be asked. She stepped into the plane and gave another sigh as it took off.

------------------------------

Takezo and Lee boarded the plane, the journey starting to New York now.

------------------------------

Carlos' feet pounded against the ground. Run out of gas already. It was a long way to the next airport.

-Kingston, Jamaica-

(Kadeem Turner 2:00 PM)

Kadeem stood with Jose. He told him about the jet story. Jose understood, he wouldn't like living her for that long either. Kadeem's hands froze in mid air, palms facing forward. Like spreading ice, blackness erupted from his palm and fingertips. It largened, slowly forming a jet. Kadeem let out a small laugh and turned to Jose.

"Know how to fly a jet?"

-Quebec, Canada-

(Jenny Walker 2:30 PM)

She let out a small sigh. Jenny stared around anxiously. She searched through this list of names. All around the world they were. The ones in red were supposed to be allies. The green ones were just regular. A single name came up. Elle. Then underneath it was another name. Jose LaCarto. She shrugged. Some were highlighted in a bright yellow. Olivia Gennaio of Italy, Lee Fung of China, Emma Syndey of New Zealand. She finally opened up the link at the end.

"Jenny,

Your assignment is known as Vladimir Putin of Russia. Remember to recruit him. We need to get more people at any cost. If he refuses, you know what to do. We all know there are two assignments before a break. I am currently on people from two different continents. Elle is in Austrailia and Jose still needs to find his other. So, your next assignment that follows Vladimir is in Marburg, Germany. His name is Leon Thoy. Abilities are unknown for both. Be careful.

-Monroe"

--------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note: Oooh. I smell new characters. How fun a name is Vladimir? And Leon? Btw, for any other writers looking for foreign names, I went on wikipedia and searched for the top 10 names in foreign countries and some wikictionary thing came up and I clicked that. You'll be able to find it. A lot are pretty cool names. Anyways, who's your favorite character so far? You can say Giuseppe, Maria, Ian, or one of the more focused on people. I mean OC's. You can give your opinion on Takezo and Elle and such. I need to start showing powers soon. Sneek preview for the next chapter! No bold for the foreign languages in preveiws.**

_On the next chapter of Universal View: -"WHERE THE HELL IS OLIVIA!?" Giuseppe shook Maria more, anger flowing through his veins.- -"So you're Monroe," Olivia smiled, stepping forward.- -Spencer darted through forests, ignoring the blood soaking his palm. He couldn't stop bleeding.- -Kadeem felt himself loosing air as Jose slammed him against a wall.- -Ian kept his back to her. He walked away, tearing everything he knew out of his life.- -Emma's body racked with sobs. She pointed the gun forward at the two blurry figures leaving and fired.-_ (Teaser Voice) Adam's group grows and tears everyone apart. Now everyone struggles to stay alive, or maybe to kill. On the next chapter of Universal View: DIVIDED WE FALL


	3. Divided We Fall

Author's Note: Okay, I got a review once I posted my second chap and I had made a char in Germany, but still. I dedicate the credit of Leon Thoy to Zakiel of Munich, Germany! You rock, Zakiel! It's a bit of a short chapter, this one, I'm sorry. I'm also getting more requests, and I'll add more characters in later chapters and acknowledge them then.

-Moscow, Russia-

(Vladimir Putin 10:00 AM)

Vladimir stared blankly at the girl before him. She wasn't good news at all. Coming out of nowhere. He felt threatened. But threatened wasn't that much for him. Vlad wasn't a push-over. With his power, it'd be pretty hard to beat him. But he had heard her out, this Jenny girl. And sadly enough for him, he had accepted. They were planning to go to Germany now. He hadn't listened for a while, deafly nodding every once and a while. Vladimir knew bad things around the world would happen. So he nodded one last time and she lead him to the airport, Vladimir begining on his quest in this world.

-London, England-

(Spencer Nott 11:00 AM)

Soldiers had barged into his house, killed his mother. Spencer had no choice but to run before he fell. The hawks had saved him once more and he was grateful for them. Soldiers screamed and yelled at him and bullets fired, Spencer running away. A shot hit him. Spencer darted through the forests, ignoring the blood soaking his palm. He couldn't stop bleeding. He let out desperate cries, sounding more like whines as he delved deeper into the unknown. He finally tripped and fell. Spencer rose to a stand and looked around franticly, hearing the guns load. Finally, they emerged. All around, Spencer was surrounded by soldiers. And they fired almost immedeately.

-Venice, Italy-

(Giuseppe Gennaio and Maria 11:30 AM)

"**They haven't seen her,**" Giuseppe slammed down the phone. He stared to Maria with an accusing look. Maria's eyebrows raised, her heartbeat quickening. She stepped back and Giuseppe pinned her against the wall. He shook her lightly and the tears spilling down her face made him realize that she knew

"**WHERE THE HELL IS OLIVIA!?**" Giuseppe shook Maria more, anger flowing through his veins. She shook her head, more sobs ringing through the room.

-Napier, New Zealand-

(Emma Syndey, Ian Collins, and Elle 12:00 PM)

"Do you accept the deal?" Elle questioned. Emma had a whole night to think it over. And she still couldn't decide. She ignored the tears falling down her cheeks and Ian's eyes averted hers. He couldn't stand to see her like this. Emma's head shook as she began to sob. Elle let out a grunt of disgust and turned her back. Ian turned and drew a pistol from his pocket. He aimed it at Emma and her sobs silenced. His finger lightly squeezed the trigger...And he shook his head. Ian threw the pistol to Emma and sighed.

"In life, there aren't supposed to be any regrets. I would regret leaving you, but killing you is too much. You're not worth it, Emma," he said huskily. He turned and sighed once more. Ian kept his back to her, tearing everything he knew out of his life. Emma's sobs persisted and she stepped forward. Her fingers lightly traced the gun and she took it.

"Keep yourself safe," the explanation came from Elle. Emma's body racked with sobs. She pointed the gun forward at the two blurry figures and fired.

-New York City, New York-

(Adam Monroe, Lee Fung, and Olivia Gennaio 1:00 PM)

They had all met in a nice hotel. Awkward silence seemed to choke them, the tension rising. Olivia finally took a chance

"**So you're Monroe,**" Olivia smiled, stepping forward. Kensei raised his eyebrows and let out a smile of his own, reaching out his hand. Olivia shook it.

"**This is my student,**" Kensei introduced Lee. Lee merely bowed, unable to speak Italian. Kensei turned. "**This is my penpal.**"

"Does your student speak English?" Olivia struggled with her words. She had been practicing her English very much, so she was fairly average at it.

"Sensei has taught me too," Lee complied, his own words choked and chosen.

"Me too!" Olivia laughed. "I'm Olivia."

"Lee," he replied with an introduction of his own, a smile growing on his face.

"Ah, so we all know each other, lets get some dinner!" Kensei suggested and all agreed, exiting the building.

xOx

(Kadeem Turner and Jose LaCarto 2:00 PM)

They had landed somewhere fairly secluded, the jet disappearing as they left. Kadeem sneered at noone, but Jose could tell he was secretly bragging. Jose had to discuss with him soon.

"So, Kadeem," he spoke hurriedly, leading them into an alleyway. "I need to ask you something important."

"Like what?" Kadeem quirked a brow, lean figure almost sizing up to Jose's.

"Would you like to use your abilities to help save the world?" Jose's tone was cool, calm, the slight philosiphy forced somewhat.

"I will not kill people, and that is what you do." Kadeem's cold outburst made Jose bark with laughter.

"We must kill people to save the rest! If you do not accept, you cannot leave this alleyway."

"Watch me," Kadeem started with a nice pace to the exit. He sniggered and then stopped. Kadeem felt himself loosing air as Jose slammed him up against a wall. He gasped for breath and clenched his fingers. In between the space materialized a knife, which Kadeem plunged forward into Jose's torso.

-Marburg, Germany-

(Jenny Walker, Vladimir Putin, and Leon Thoy 3:00 PM)

Jenny and Vlad were sick of running. They had cornered the pale boy, his light green eyes narrowing. Jenny cautiously approached forward and Leon leaped, tackling her. She felt herself attracted to his stare and before she knew it, Jenny blacked out.

**Author's Note: Lots'a cliffhangers. Ooh. I will give you a small spoiler. Three people die. NOW! Contest. I want you to guess what the powers of Spencer, Carlos, Kadeem, Jenny, and Lee are. The winners will be announced on the next chapter. Now for previews!**

_On the next chapter of Universal View: -Olivia searched on the computer and found an add: PENPAL WANTED- -"She means nothing to me," Ian murmured huskily, lips delving into the blonde's.- -Naomi eyed the men warily, unknowing of what to do.- _(Teaser Voice) How did Olivia and Monroe meet? Was ian really who we think he is? hy was Spencer's mother killed? How did Kadeem know of Adam's group? What are all of the Heroes powers!? On the next chapter of Universal View: SIX MONTHS AGO


	4. Six Months Ago

Author's Note: This is a chapter named after an episode in Heroes. I mean, I can do it. They're making a second episode like this where they focus on the past. Btw. I wish to inform you upon the Writer Union Strike. This means that soon, all shows will be having reruns. It is told that Heroes will have 4 more episodes aired. I know this won't do anything, but it kinda spreads, so I'm asking reveiwers and authors to ask for people to ask for more Heroes episodes for this, or tell people to solve the strike. If you reveiw, please add this as a little sidenote. If you write, I would be very grateful if you made a note like this asking for reveiws. Thank you.

-London, England-

(The Notts 10:00 AM)

"Spencer!" Naomi Nott screeched, ignoring the cringing man with thinning blonde hair. "C'mon down, your Dad's here!"

Spencer's head shot up with a groan from the pillow. The nice, soft pillow. Spencer hurriedly put on jeans and a jacket to cover up his nightshirt and rushed downstairs. He grinned and leaped forward to hug his dad.

"DAD!"

"Hey," the man said with a chuckle. "Go wait outside, we'll go for a walk." Spencer did as he was told, a smile on his face. The man turned to Naomi.

"I'm asking you both to join us," his serious tone was harsh and quick. Naomi didn't back down.

"Now you know I love you, and he loves you, but we will not join. Unlike her.."

"She's your daughter as well, Naomi." He hissed.

"I don't care Adam. Elle was a disturbed child, she tortured things." Naomi retorted.

"She has a gift. All of us do." Adam shot back with an accusing look.

"Adam Nott, no. No. You are no longer a Nott. Once you leave to go back to China, you will never be a Nott." Naomi's mouth was in an ugly line now.

"You don't mean that." Adam complied.

"Leave this house. I don't want you to speak to Spencer at all about this. Ever. Do you hear me, Adam Monroe?"

-Venice, Italy-

(The Gennaios 10:00 AM)

Olivia's hand went back and forth, hovering above the flower. As her hand drew back, the fingers tightened together, as if pulling something. The flower's roots extended, the flower joining in the small dance. Her brows knitted as the flower continued to grow. She rushed into her brother's room, obviously upset.

"Giuseppe!" she cried out, but stopped. Giuseppe was shirtless, bare back exposed to Olivia. This was not what honestly bothered her. It was the large 1 tattooed upon it. She shook her head and sighed. Boys were weird and Olivia knew it. But why a 1?

"**Your boyfriend is on his way,**" Giuseppe spoke, his voice hollow and revolted. Olivia knew why. They loathed each other. The doorbell rang, and she rushed downstairs, ready to end this annoyance of her life.

-Napier, New Zealand-

(Emma Syndey 10:00 AM)

"Hey, love," Emma chirped, hugging Ian from behind. He turned and smiled to her.

"Hey," he huckled lightly. They're lips gently melded together in a kiss before Ian broke apart.

"I need to go to the shop," Ian explained. Emma nodded.

"Make you lunch when you get off work."

xOx

Ian walked down into the basement of the shop he owned. Elle sat there, watching electric bolts travel from finger to finger. Ian smirked and sat down next to her. She shocked him a little, Ian's nails digging into her arm. Elle giggled, loving how Ian played back.

"So.." her voice rose in an accusation, "You and Emma seem to be getting closer and closer.." Ian gave her a fake hurt look.

"She means nothing to me," Ian murmured huskily, lips delving into the blonde's. She returned the kiss and sent a jolt of electricity through his mouth. Ian stood up and gazed around. Something had made a noise.

"Boss, is that Emma?" Someone asked. A teenage boy rose from behind the stack of boxes. Elle stood up and Ian sat her back down.

"It is," he lied, staring directly at the boy. They both watched as his body gradually froze, turning into a slate grey pose.

xOx

Emma tried it again. She flicked her fingers forward and the chair broke apart, all of the pieces clinging to the floor as hard as they could. She stepped back.

"Oh my God..."

-Beijing, China-

(Lee Fung 10:00 AM)

Lee ducked, weaved forward, sending a blow to his sparring partner's stomach. He looked like a blur, sending more and more attacks to his opponent until he fell. The sensei had mumbled something, but Lee didn't pay attention. Then a fist came and punched him to the ground. Lee felt his mouth warm with blood as he stared upwards.

"**Sorry, sensei. I was just going so fast, I...I didn't realize it.**"

-Salvador, Brazil-

(Carlos Tsanjiti 10:00 AM)

Carlos touched the piece of paper, watching it become worn, yellow and ancient looking. He gasped slightly and began to gape.

----------------------------

_We all realize what great things we are able to do. How we will do these great things is up to us all._

----------------------------

Olivia searched on the computer and found an add: **PENPAL WANTED**.

----------------------------

Ian and Elle continued to kiss, ignoring the shattered statue upon the ground.

----------------------------

Naomi eyed the men warily, unknowing of what to do.

"I'll give you six months to run, Naomi. But they'll come then and find you."

---------------------------

Kadeem left the 5 exact knife look-alikes on the table, staring at an e-mail he got.

"Dear Kadeem...Would you like to safe the world?"

--------------------------

Vladimir let out a sigh, ignoring the screaming man on the ground, writhing before him.

-------------------------

Jenny watched, trying to see how long it will snow. The sun no sooner disappeared within the clouds and the flurries began.

------------------------

Leon left the body, the blood no sooner staining the ground and trickling to his boots.

------------------------

_The world is not split up into good and evil. It is split up into those that are special and those that are average. These people that are special live in a world of their own, and that world soon becomes engulfed in insanity._

**Author's Note: I took long to write this. Anyways, its a bit AoE now. I assumed Elle was Kensei's daughter and such. But I'm not putting anything up. That last section. Its what I call a 'connecting moment'. The Four Months Gone episode pissed me off. D.L. died in such a stupid way. D.L.'s awesome...Anyways, here are teh previews.**

_On the next chapter of Universal View: -Emma stood, holding her ground as the gun raised again.- -Maria and Giuseppe walked out into the open field, ready to train.- -Kensei had them in his grip and that brat ruined it all. Jenny better come soon..- _(Teaser Voice) 3 People died in the last chapter. Now the aftermath. Who died? What will happen to the survivors? On the next chapter of Universal View: AFTERMATH


	5. Aftermath

Author's Note: I sense lack of reviews to fuel this story. Everyone seems to like my drabble series "People", which got the most reviews out of the three current writings. I hope this story gets better and better, cos' I try. Btw, this continues from Ch. 3

-Napier, New Zealand-

(Emma Syndey, Elle, Ian Collins 1:00 PM)

Blood soaked into the sands of the beach. Ian layed sprawled upon the ground, the open wound in his skull bleeding freely. Elle's face had drops of his blood splattered across her face. She didn't move, merely staring in horror at his body. Emma didn't make a sound, fearfully trembling. Elle's head slowly turned, staring at Emma. Her face scrunched up in rage. A bolt of electricity send the young woman to the ground, jerking. Emma stood, holding her gun as the gun raised again. And she fired once more.

-New York City, New York-

(Kadeem Turner, Jose LaCarto 2:15 PM)

A sickening thud. Jose's arm fell from Kadeem's neck, a pool of blood encircling his corpse. Kadeem darted out of the alley, running for his life to get out of there.

xOx

(Takezo Kensei, Olivia Gennaio, Lee Fung 2:15 PM)

"That was some really great dinner," Kensei chimed happily. Olivia's brows furrowed.

"It's lunchtime."

"Oh, is it? Wouldn't you eat your big meal in Italy about now, though?"

Olivia giggled. "Touche, Monroe." He chuckled. His cell phone beeped. Kensei excused himself, wandering into a bathroom to check what had happened.

LACARTO HAS ERASED ALL DATA.

"Damn," Takezo swore. "He's dead..."

"We should get everyone back."

-Marburg, Germany-

(Jenny Walker, Vladimir Putin, Leon Thoy 3:05 PM)

Vlad pinned Leon against a wall, punching his eyes so he couldn't see. The teenager swore in German. A steady sound of mirth echoed through his ears. He was releaed, Leon writhing on the ground as the sound grew louder and louder until he passed out.

"What?" Jenny asked, answering her cellphone. "...Fine."

"Vlad, we need to go," she instructed him. He mutely nodded, dragging Leon along to wait for the jet.

-Napier, New Zealand-

(Emma Syndey, Elle 1:30 PM)

"I have to leave. Have fun, Emma." Elle snided, eyeing the unconscious girl. As she turned her back to go wait for her transportation, Emma sneered. She was going to New York.

-London, England-

(Spencer Nott 11:30 PM)

He stood amongst the bodies of dieing soldiers. Birds happily cawed all around, flesh hanging from their beaks. Foxes gnawed on limbs of those already dead. Spencer gave a look of disgust to the fallen and began to make his way to the top of the cliff, where an ocean would wait below. He hovered at the tip, the birds clutching onto his arms. More hawks gripped onto him, his back, his arms, his legs. Spencer didn't want to tire them out and he wanted to go faster. They had to go to New York. His father definately had something to do with this...

-Venice, Italy-

(Giuseppe Gennaio, Maria Pasqua 12:00 PM)

"**So we can do things..**" Maria tried to understand. "**And with these things, we're gonna save Olivia?**" Giuseppe nodded. They were in his car, driving to somewhere nobody went to. They finally came to the place. Maria and Giuseppe walked into the open field, ready to train.

-New York City, New York-

(Takezo Kensei, Olivia Gennaio, Lee Fung 2:30 PM)

"I have to go take care of something." Kensei explained. He smiled softly at the two. Lee beamed back, Olivia averted his gaze as she blushed some. He nodded and left the hotel, walking out into the street. He carefully watched, seeing the tall, lean, dark skinned boy weave through the crowd. The man started after him. Kensei had them in his grip and that brat ruined it and that brat ruined it all.Jenny better come soon... He'd make sure that noone would ruin this. Noone at all.

**Author's Note: I liked this chapter. It's getting to the really good action stuff. Btw, Carlos was last seen boarding a plane to NY. I'm really sorry, but I seriously see a pair between Kensei and Olivia. Maybe after this I should make a sequel or make Kensei good. I really do want a pair in this. Ah, well, if you have suggestions or like the pairing, please reveiw saying so. Preview-ness!**

_On the next chapter of Universal View: -Emma fell into the darkness, ignoring the sloshing waters reaching past her ankles.- -Elle beamed at the boy as all of the animals surrounded him. "So you're my brother?" she chirped.- -Lee knew something wasn't right as this pale man approached him.- -Leon felt himself thrown in the cell, the blindfold cutting off all sight.- -The car flew at Olivia. She let out a scream before roots erupted from the earth to bind the car in mid air.- _(Teaser Voice) Now everyone's in New York. How will everything unfold? Who will fight who? New alliances form, new people are met, and more secrets are revealed. On the next chapter of Universal View: CONFRONTATION PT. 1


	6. Confrontation Pt 1

Author's Note: I've noticed all of my stories are no longer than 8 chapters. This story is coming pretty close and hopefully I'll have more chapters. For some reason, I can't carry on a long plotline yet. Maybe as I develop into a better writer I'll write longer stories. Enjoy the short ones I give you now!

-New York City, New York-

(Olivia and Lee 3:00 PM)

A storm had grown, winds whipping around and rain pounding against the windows of the hotel. Kensei had run off to go find someone. She sighed, knowing something was wrong.

"Sensei isn't normal, Olivia." Lee spoke. He was staring at something. Olivia rushed over to him, seeing a girl with brown curls holding her arms out in an embrace to the wind.

"Nothing's normal anymore," She said, her brows furrowing. "So lets go see what they're up to."

(Emma and Elle 3:00 PM)

Elle was out of sight. Emma slid off the jet, shivering. She zipped up her sweatshirt and advanced forward until dodging the beam of lightning directed at her. Elle knew for sure.

(Leon 3:05 PM)

He weaved through the crowd, ignoring the officers shouts. Finally, in a flash of dark blue, Leon felt his skull crack with pain as a baton hit him. He fell to his knees and they dragged him off.

xOx

Leon felt himself thrown into the cell, the blindfold cutting off all sight. He inhaled sharply and slammed into a wall made of bricks. He could hear breathing. A crack in the wall? Maybe he could talk to someone.

"How do they know to blindfold me in this regular prison?" He wondered aloud, pacing now.

"It's not a regular prison," another voice replied. "It's one for special people, like us."

"They know I'm special?"

"Lot of people do. What's your name?"

"Leon. And yours?"

"My name is Carlos."

(Jenny and Vladimir 3:20 PM)

The two were approached. Vladimir sneered as both turned, preparing to confront the oncoming teenagers. Vladimir began to walk away, Lee following him. Lee brushed right past the Russian, trying to find Kensei. Lee knew something wasn't right as the pale man approached him. He clenched his fists and took a stance before crying out and advancing forward in a run.

xOx

Jenny and Olivia stared off. Olivia's raven balck hair whipped in the wind, the crimson ribbon holding her ponytail in place. She wore a long sleeved white shirt that seemed to be light. Frills were around the buttons. Jenny wore a red sweatshirt and jeans. Her arms sprawled out as the winds picked up and began to encircle her. The storm began no sooner.

(Elle and Emma 3:25 PM)

"Don't think you can get away, Emma," Elle snided, her eyes narrowing in amusement. Emma lay upon the ground, though her eyes could show determination.

"You have no idea of what I'm capable of," Emma growled lowly. She rose to a stand and waved her hand dismissively as Elle's finger raised. The older woman slammed onto the ground, some invisable force pinning her. She ran for her life, finding a manhole. Emma fell into darkness, ignoring the sloshing waters reaching past her ankles. Emma darted into the tunnel, unknowing of what awaits her.

xOx

Elle finally could stand up. She swore inwardly, she was bested.

"Hey!" A boy called. Elle turned. A teenager with wavy brown hair stood atop the rooftop, birds perched beside him. Hawks, pidgeons, falcons. They all encircled him. Elle beamed at the boy as all the animals surrounded him.

"So you're my brother?" She chirped. He nodded, smirk still in place. The lid to the manholes flipped over. Alligators, snakes, other reptiles emerged. Elle looked at them, the blue energy gathering in her hand before dispersing to attack the more frightening foes. Spencer cried out, hearing all of their screams.

"Well, if you have slaves, you have to get used to death." Elle smiled. Another bolt of lightning to the reptiles and Spencer screamed out loud.

(Kadeem and Kensei 3:30 PM)

He was found. Kensei looked threatening, but Kadeem no sooner produced a gun out of nowhere. He waved the gun wildly, a daring look in his eye. Kensei chuckled.

"You're arrogant, really." His English accent rang clearly through the storm. Kadeem shot Kensei twice. One bullet hit the chest, another hit the skull. And Kadeem ran once more for safety. All he seemed to be able to do was run now.

(Emma 3:40 PM)

Emma felt cold and dizzy already. The sewers were dank and musty and sickening. She shook her head and heard people nearby. Emma broke into a run. The people were obviously alerted because of the waters. Emma came to find 4 people. 3 were girls, 1 was a boy. They all were uniquely different. One girl had straight black hair with stripes of silver running through it. She wore a gothic style of clothing and had her ears pierced about 5 times. Another girl had violet hair worn in braids. Her skin was tan and she had a nosering, wearing a punk style of clothing. The last girl seemed shy. Dirty blonde hair past her shoulders, a grey sweatshirt with grey pants to match. The guy looked fairly intelligent. Silver rimmed glasses, spikey black hair. His style of clothing resembled Ian's: comfortable, calm, and cool.

"We're the Six," The guy said.

"There are four of you," Emma said warily.

"Two have been missing for a while," The goth girl hissed.

"We're 6 underground people with abilities. 3 guys, 3 girls. We're each marked by a tattoo that shows our place." The blonde explained.

"I'm Mark, my rank is 5." The guy said.

"I'm Caroline," The blonde said softly. "I'm rank 6."

"I'm Hope," The punk girl said, "Number 4."

"I'm Kally," The goth girl finished, "Rank 3."

"So," Emma eyed them all. "Where's your tattoos?"

Mark grinned. He showed Emma his palm, on there a scrawled 5. Caroline moved her hair out of the way to reveal a 6 on the nape of her neck. Kally had the 3 on her ankle. Hope had hers at the hollow of her neck.

"We're missing 1 and 2. 2 got arrested and he's in some confinement and 1's supposed to be in Europe somewhere."

"Emma, there's a war going on up there. And it's no longer 2 sides." Caroline stepped forward.

"How many are there?" She replied.

"4. Kensei, The 'Heroes', Us, or the Military."

"There's a difference?"

"Listen," Kally growled. "You can either kill people, attempt to save people, hide underground, or.."

"Die."

**Author's Note: New characters. And, yeah, go back and read Chapter 4 if you don't know who 1 is. See, my plotline grows. Now Emma must make a choice, the others have to fight, and what about the military? You'll see in good time. I so know that I'm going to go further than 8 chapters. I'm on my 6th. Hooray! Previewness. Btw, I kinda cut out the scene from the previews, so I'll use it next chapter. Enjoy.**

On the next chapter of Universal View: _-Both bolted for the door, Carlos kicking it down in seconds.- -Giuseppe and Maria boarded off the plane, looking around.- -"RUN!" Caroline's screams echoed through the sewer as Emma struggled.- -Another car flew at her and by the lightning from the sky, Olivia saw the explosion coming before it happened.- _(Teaser Voice) Which side will Emma choose? Will Leon and Carlos escape? Who are the Six? Who will win the battles? The questions grow and grow and soon enough, it will all soon be answered. In the next chapter of Universal View: CONFRONTATION PT. 2


	7. Confrontation Pt 2

Author's Note: I've been SO delayed. I took a tinny break and planned to work on the stories over the weekend, but guess what? Being the klutz I am, I ended up splitting my lip and getting stitches. Lips are definately the worst place, because dentists also get involved and that just means more shots of painkillers. ..; Reveiw to make me feel better!

-New York City, New York-

(Emma 3:45 PM)

"..Die?" She repeated the word cautiously, fear growing within her eyes. Kally nodded slightly, her eyes wandering around. Emma suddenly stopped paying attention as well. There was too much noise going on outside. Gunshots, screams, howling wind. The manhole lid above rattled and everyone flinched. It opened, the little light pouring into the sewers. Soldiers flooded the area, grabbing everyone in reach.

"RUN!" Caroline's screams echoed through the sewer as Emma struggled. She let out a high pitched scream in protest but something jabbed into her shoulder. She turned to see the small hole through it, blood gruesomely trickling along her sleeve. She screamed once more and a soldier chastised another. They all put on gas masks and soon Emma was blinded by the smokescreen. She felt dizzy. Her head pounded and cracked with pain before she fainted into a soldier's arms.

(Olivia and Jenny 3:50 PM)

The car flew at Olivia. She let out a scream before roots erupted from the earth to bind the car in mid air. Jenny scowled. The winds picked up and she ascended into the air. Olivia's raven black hair whipped in the wind and she felt the gust trying to cut through her skin. This person was powerful, definately. Another car flew at her and by the lightning of the sky, Olivia saw the explosion coming before it happened. The fire and force sent her flying back, shattering through a brick wall. Olivia couldn't breathe, with all of the smoke. Good thing the building was abandoned. Or nobody was home, atleast. She had a wound on her cheek and heard the footsteps of that girl. She found herself in the kitchen and took a knife, letting out a small sigh before leaving her own little trap.

(Leon and Carlos 4:00 PM)

"Okay, I've almost got it." Carlos hissed. Acupuncture. These people were smart, to numb his hands. He rubbed up against the wall. He needed just about 5 needles gone to work his magic. Got 2. He inhaled sharply as he drew blood trying to free a needle from his palm. Got it out. Just about 2 more.

"Do you have it yet?" The thick, German accent asked. Carlos merely grunted, freeing another.

"Close to it." He got the last one out. He could feel his hands. Carlos shut his eyes in determination, the needles growing a thick brown before eroding into dust upon the ground. He concentrated on his wound. It drew back, slowly growing into a scab before it was perfectly healed. Handcuffs next.

"I'm close," He whispered urgently, snapping the handcuffs. His fingers lightly touched the wall and Carlos leaped backwards, the wall crumbling. He finally saw this Leon. Short, black hair. Wearing a white, long sleeved t-shirt. And jeans. He looked beaten and worn. Carlos took off the blindfold and snapped off the handcuffs. Both bolted for the door, Carlos kicking it down in seconds. They ran into the hall and Leon pinned a gaurd against a wall, his eyes glowing an eerie white before he became transparent. He seemed to enter the gaurds body. Both began to run down a hallway, ignoring the shouts of protest. They reached a room labeled "DANGEROUS SUBJECT".

"This ought to buy us some time," Leon mused, unlocked the door with the key. They allowed the dangerous looking teenager out as they entered his room. Carlos could've sworn he saw a 2 in the upper left corner of the man's forehead.

(Giuseppe and Maria 4:15 PM)

Giuseppe and Maria boarded off the plane, looking around.

"We need to go find Olivia," Giuseppe said gravely. Maria merely nodded, walking behind him as they entered New York City.

(Lee and Vlad 4:20 PM)

Vlad did not understand how this kid had beaten him. He groaned, trying to stand up. His arm was broken, his nose was bleeding badly, and his headache was growing into a migrain. Lee's fist flashed and Vlad heard the sick crack of his bone, his nose broken. Another blow and Vlad felt his mouth warm with blood. He coughed, the scarlet liquid spilling amongst the ground before he passed out. Lee merely shook his head and looked around, seeing Kensei enter a building. Lee followed no sooner.

(Jenny 4:25 PM)

"Wonder where she could've gone," Jenny mused as she searched the burning house. She grinned, spotting that familiar raven black ponytail. Jenny pulled the air and it came right out of its spot, revealing a string. A small whirring noise sounded and Jenny looked up. A whole collection of knives fell from the ceiling and Jenny wasn't fast enough to dodge them. She let out a bloodcurtling scream as the blades collided with her head. Her body soon fell, a puddle of blood encircling her corpse. Bullets still sounded and Jenny felt herself loosing her life. A bullet hit the engine of the remaining car and it blew up, her last vision of life the oncoming flames as the building collasped.

xOx

Vlad crawled onto the sidewalk and saw the nearby building collapse. It tumbled into the next building and windows shattered. Vlad watched his hand break underneath a falling brick and more blood spilt from his mouth. He let out a cry and looked up to see the glass shard right before it sank into his skull.

(Emma 4:30 PM)

She woke up in a soft room, the walls and floor beige. Her arms was restricted to her side and she gazed around. Emma was placed in an insane asylum. She screamed once more before she fell onto the floor and stared up at the blurring image of a man in white, an empty syringe in his hand.

**Author's Note: Things really get serious here. I killed like, two people in such a horrible way. BUT, is it not exciting. You deserve all of this actionness before of my absence. I will post a chapter on all 4 of my working stories. I think I'm kinda done with the preveiws, 'm sorry. Hoped you liked it!**


	8. Final Chances

Author's Note: I'm so sorry again. But first. I GOT MY STITCHES OFF! WHOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! But now I have to catch up with sucky homework. And Christmas shopping. I am getting gifts for 16 people this year. Amazing, isnt it? ANYWAYS I'm gonna write a lot of chapters today so we get close to the end otherwise I'll just procrastinate. I WILL NOT IGNORE THIS SUDDEN URGE TO WRITE! Enjoy.

-New York City, New York-

(Leon and Carlos 5:00 PM)

"Where the hell are we going?" A thick accent questioned the pale teen. Leon turned to look at Carlos warily.

"Since when was there a 'we' anymore? I got you out of jail. All I want to do is go back home." He replied.

"What? There are people using these..These gifts for bad!" Carlos exclaimed, turning Leon back to face him.

"Don't go all superhero on me. And if you haven't noticed, we just escaped from jail using these so called gifts." Leon hissed. Carlos merely stared at him and shook his head, walking away. Leon let out a small snort and began forward again. A girl ran out from an alleyway and ran into him. He stared. The girl looked frantic, short raven hair drenched in blood.

"Uh," Leon began to speak, but the girl merely let out a small scream and dragged him along, darting away from the approaching policemen.

(Kensei and Lee 5:15 PM)

"KENSEI!" The boy screamed atop the roof of the large building. Kensei turned around, sighing. He drew his sword and Lee did the same.

"Lee, I don't want to hurt you," Kensei spoke rationally. "We only brought these swords for training, right?"

"Kensei, you lied. You must be killed, for sending these people after us." Lee stepped forward. Kensei shook his head and charged at his former student, the sword waving wildly.

(The Six 5:30 PM)

"I hope Emma's alright," Caroline worried. "I wonder what happened."

"They sent her to a mental institute so she can't hurt anyone. They did the same to some other people." Mark explained. "I heard that Mikey got out."

"You heard right," The gruff man spoke, walking into the small light where the 4 gathered. He brushed his black hair away, the small strands of red waving in front of the 2 on his forehead. "And Giuseppe's in town."

"Giuseppe? That's his fake idenity?" Hope scoffed.

"He's reaching out to protect that prophecy girl." Mikey sat down on an empty box. "But he's still good ol' Drake."

"Now, we need to save Emma."

(Emma 5:45 PM)

Emma woke up in a daze. Sweat covered her forehead and her whole body felt heavy. She couldn't help but shiver, her heart beating quickly. It must be the drugs.

"Subject is awake." A man in white reported to a small tape recorder.

"I'm n-no subject," Emma spoke softly, struggling to stand. Her legs felt weak.

"You are." The man informed her. She glared at him and stood with much effort.

"Let me out.." She hissed.

"I will not," The man said, leaving the room. "Enjoy."

"NO! LET ME GO!" Emma wailed, thrashing around the room. Footsteps echoed loudly in the hall and Emma screamed at the door. It wasn't soon before it burst down, a man engulfed in flames looming over Emma. Caroline stepped out from behind Mikey, beaming at the girl.

"Hi!"

(Spencer 6:00 PM)

Spencer felt cold. He stared at the blonde leaving while checking her cellphone. She gave a small sigh and crawled into the sewers.

"Bitch," he griped, standing up. The teenager stared around, watching all of the action around. On the rooftop above, two guys were fighting with swords, the older one overpowering the younger. Policemen screamed and yelled all around, darting amongst the wrecked street as rain poured down. He saw an arm underneath the debris of a fallen building, a pool of blood slowly encircling it. And then a girl dragging a pale teenager ran into him.

"Huh?" Spencer screamed. The girl stared at him franticly and grabbed his arm, too.

"We need to get to..To...Somewhere with lots of military weapons!" She screamed at him.

"What?" Spencer asked cluelessly. "Wait. I know where to go. Explain to me on the way there." And with that, the surviving hawks took hold of the 3 and flew them off into the sky, avoiding the screaming policemen.

(Elle 6:15 PM)

"I found you," The blonde chirped. Emma, Mikey, and Caroline turned around.

"KALLY!" Mikey barked. He gave a swift nod to Caroline and she dragged Emma down the sewers. The goth girl leaped down from the shadows, smirking.

"Well, well, well." She mused. "We've got the little Spark right here." Darkness began to engulf Elle and Mikey entered the small amount of light from the dimming sun, his body heating up in no time.

(Giuseppe and Maria 6:30 PM)

They leaped into the sewers and turned around.

"Caroline," Giuseppe's voice was no longer the familiar Italian accent. It was deep, strong, commanding.

"Drake!" Caroline screamed, smiling. "This is Emma."

"Yeah." Drake merely commented, leading them down the sewerway. "We'd better watch out."

And no sooner did the column of approaching flames light up the sewers, Drake mentally noting that it took 2 sacrifices just to kill Elle. Adam had to be next.

(Lee 6:45 pM)

"I will not loose, Sensei." Lee held the sword firmly into his former master's chest. He wasn't going to let him regenerate again. He dragged the sword across the chest, literally splitting Kensei. The man began to gasp, his body trying to regrow the lost limbs. Lee no sooner impaled the sword into the skull, cutting through that as well. Kensei did not regenerate this time. He was finished. Helicopters surrounded the rooftop now and Lee blacked out, his body dragged into one of the vehicles to await it's sentance.

**Author's Note: I will finish this today. There is only the epilogue left and I'm sorry to say, but only 2 people actually end up living. I hope you really enjoyed this story, because I enjoyed writing it. I plan to continue with Against the Flow and I will start off with oneshots for other series. I will probably do one for Harry Potter and maybe even a Gilmore Girls one. Lol, weirdness. I hope you enjoy.**


	9. Epilogue

Author's Note: This is the end of Universal View. This will hopefully be my last only OC story, so please reveiw. I hope you enjoy my sad little ending.

-New York City, New York-

(Spencer 7:00 PM)

"Everything's going great, guys," He commented to Olivia and Leon. He went into the clouds, trying to avoid the helicopters that were approaching. He needed everyone to stay calm. Just needed to get above the clouds. So close, Spencer had thought. Then the bullets came. They shot through the hawks and Spencer felt one rip through his torso, the three falling no sooner. They landed sickeningly on the street, Spencer's blood soaking Leon and Olivia. Olivia screamed and Leon dragged her into the alleyway, avoiding the cops. The only way they could stay save was to change their appearance.

(Lee 7:15 PM)

Lee couldn't move. He merely stared up at the white ceiling. And then something jabbed him. Another injection. Of what? Lee felt it then. His heart beating faster and faster while he couldn't move one bit. He wanted to scream out, to just die. His wish soon came true as his heart burst. Or maybe it stopped. It was all sudden, Lee couldn't decide. He felt the darkness blanketing him and soon, he was asleep eternally.

-The next morning-

"These people have been hiding in the sewers for so long," A man barked, presenting everyone to the crowd. Drake, Maria, Emma, Hope, Caroline, and Mark all stood on the wooden platform, the ropes tied firmly around their necks.

"Another young man from Brazil was found shot in an alleyway. A teenager from England was shot down in the sky. These people with these abilities are horrors. They must be eliminated. Perminately. So we give you the last of them in New York right here, to be hung." He announced. A girl sobbed in the crowd softly. Her hair was a bleached blonde, eyes a hazelnut color. The boy next to her comforted her, his auburn hair growing darker in the drenching rain. Leon and Olivia stared at the remaining people, their disguises shielding their fate.

"It is now that they die," He concluded and someone pulled the lever. Olivia let out a loud sob as the bodies fell, legs dangling lifelessly as the wind blew them gently. Maybe the man was true. Maybe it was the end of the abilities. Leon and Olivia never used them again, but they still lived. For the first few months, Olivia had thought about suicide to come meet her brother. But Leon comforted her all those times and she decided not to. They lived in a small apartment together, right next to the public hanging site. Never again did they go back to their home countries. Never again did they share a universal view.


End file.
